Sakura
by Princess Destiny
Summary: Four years after Nephlyte's death, Naru is still mourning him and visiting the place he died, when Mamoru happens to pass by. Now in his full power as Prince of earth, he and his Princess are able to grant Usagi's old friend one last wish...NephNaru,UM


**Title: Sakura  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: In Profile  
Rating: PG 13+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #307: Response Fanfic. ****Four years after Nephlyte's death, Naru is still mourning him and visiting the place he died, when Mamoru happens to pass by. Now in his full power as Prince of earth, he and his Princess are able to grant Usagi's old friend one last wish...****  
Couple: Usagi/Mamoru and Nephlyte/Naru  
Chapters: 1/1  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2004**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! The last Chapter of 'Lost In Your Eyes' is coming out tomorrow, but I found this old Fanfic from last year, tied it up and decided to post it because it's a oneshot. Hehehe. It's a Nephlyte/Naru romance sprinkled with Usagi and Mamoru and set after the Stars Season. I don't know how many of you like N/N, but it was always sad how Nephlyte died. The series never really touched on Naru's thoughts and feelings over it after that episode. Such a shame.

I thought I'd just mention my **_Personal Fanfiction Mailing List_**. I post everything there before anywhere else, including the Archives. :) If you'd like to join, please look under my Profile for the URL.

This Fanfic is a result of a _**Fanfiction Round Robin**_ being organized on the Message Board. You are issued a Challenge, in which you have a week to write a Fanfic about. We do this every week, taking turns to issue Challenges. Anyone is more than welcome to join. Just go to the Message Board and leave your name there, or contact me. Also look at my Profile for the Message Board.

Please come and join _**The Moonlight Sonata Romance Fanfiction List**_. This is a Sailor Moon List for Usagi and Mamoru, all Seasons and ratings! We have 255 Members and climbing daily. Or if you'd like to submit a Fanfic to their Archives, please contact me. The Sailor Moon Romance Fanfiction Archives for the 'Moonlight Sonata' List have over 18 different pairings from the Anime and 267. Go to my Profile for link details.

PS: See Archive link in the Profile for 'One Hour Challenge' sentences.

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**SAKURA**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

It had been four years now, although, to everyone else in Juuban, it had only seemed like three. 

Naru had always had a suspicion that the missing year had had something to do with the Sailor Senshi. It had shocked her no end when she had thought it was March of one year, only to have her mother and everyone else she asked, tell her that it was actually the previous year.

It was then that it had clicked. There had been that darkness blocking out the sky and an overall ominous feeling of danger-then...it had cleared to reveal the night sky and the next morning, no one was talking about Youma's attacking, the Sailor Senshi or any other strange phenomenon.

Oh, the city remembered the Sailor Senshi and wondered what had happened to them and friendships that had been made were remembered, but...no one recalled that a whole year had been lost. As if it had been sent back in time somehow.

Usagi had no longer walked around looking so sad and depressed and the stranger thing had been that the blonde didn't even remember her friends Rei, Ami, Makoto or Minako. Usagi had picked up exactly where she had left off with Naru, before she had met those other girls. It had been hard and bewildering to Naru, but she had been _so_ pleased to have her best friend back.

But then, a few weeks later, Juuban began to be attacked with strange new Youma and Usagi had once again left her. And not only that! Months later, Usagi now had a boyfriend. The girl who had never been able to get a guy had suddenly started dating a guy four years her senior!

Naru remembered the feeling of betrayal she had felt at the time. Mamoru was so much older than Usagi, yet the blonde had tried to keep Naru from Maxwell.

It was only now, years later, that everything had fallen into place, as her mind had matured and she could look over the past clearly. It had been just so _obvious_, but she had never connected all the facts. Usagi's warning about Maxwell, how Sailor Moon had reached her so fast when she'd been in danger, how Usagi's friendship with four other girls with completely different personalities, had become so close so fast...and the reason, Usagi had changed so dramatically from a klutzy cry-baby to a mature, gentle person who just radiated confidence.

Usagi, her former best friend was Sailor Moon.

Naru blinked at the tree inches from her face, one hand resting gently on the withered bark. Cherry blossoms fell down all around her, reminding her even more sharply of Nephlyte's moment of death. But then her mind inevitably went back to Usagi. Who could have guessed that someone she used to be so close to was the Leader of the Sailor Senshi. They had had battles for many years, but it all finally seemed over. There had been no attacks for almost a year now and Usagi and her friends had settled into new lives.

Ami was studying to become a doctor, with Mamoru's help, since he now was one.

Makoto had become an apprentice chef in an upper-class restaurant.

Minako had begun her career as an idol.

Rei had taken over a Shinto Priestess of her shrine after her grandfather had passed away. She was also working part-time at her father's firm, to upkeep the fees of running the shrine.

And Usagi...Usagi was now engaged to Mamoru and the two were living together. The blonde had strangely chosen politics as a major and was a full-time student at the University. She intended to do four years there before marrying Mamoru. _Politics_!

Naru shook her head, her shoulder-length red hair blowing around her shoulders. "Usagi, you really changed." she whispered, fingers caressing over 4 deep cuts in the tree trunk. She had placed them there, one cut for each year Nephlyte had been dead.

"I miss you." she said, head drooping. She placed her head against the tree and let the tears fall. She had nothing now.

She and Usagi were still friends, but they weren't close. They talked occasionally and went out on very rare occasions, but...Naru was still exactly where she had been in life before Usagi's friendship had wanned. She and Umino dated occasionally, but there had always been something missing. She was still living with her mother and had a job behind the counter of the OSAP. She had decided not to go to University.

"Nephlyte!" she shouted, drawing back and hitting the tree trunk with both fists. "Why did you leave me?"

The tears ran freely down her cheeks, dribbling onto her blouse and drenching her chest. She didn't care though. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. The one ma she had ever truly loved had died long ago and the pain was unending to her.

* * *

The sun was close to setting when Mamoru hurried through the park, on his way to a date with Usagi. His car had broken down and had to be towed, but since he had been so close to the restaurant where they were to meet after his shift at the hospital had ended, he had decided to walk the rest of the way. It was very beautiful in the park, after all. With the Cherry Blossom tree's blowing in the wind, it gave off a magical feeling. 

Leaving the path, he ran a hand through his dark hair and widened his stride. "Usako is going to kill me." he groaned wryly. His Usagi was the most gentle person he knew and she understood when their dates had to be cancelled because he had been needed...but this was the seventh time in two weeks! If he didn't arrive as planned, his fiance was going to _kill_ him.

Absently, he glanced down at his tuxedo, making sure that any identifying features hadn't been left behind. It had been almost a year since Galaxia, but the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen had fought Youma in the city for so long, they weren't likely to forget in a hurry! He grinned, his blue eyes lightening. Life was looking up!

The Senshi had essentially been retired and now all had their own lives. They had all sworn to each other that they would do their very best to get the most out of life as they could now, since one day...possibly soon...Crystal Tokyo would be formed and Usagi and Mamoru would take their places as Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. Setsuna had been _very_ vague on the date of the event, but she had seemed exceedingly pleased that her Princess and Prince had become engaged. Crystal Tokyo was a thousand years in the future, but no one but Pluto could know when exactly it was to be formed.

All he knew, was that the future was closer than they all thought and they had to enjoy a normal life while they still had no duties as Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. And _gods_ was he so proud of his Usako!

A smile split his face as he thought of her. He thought she looked absolutely adorable with her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth as she tried to figure out a problem in her studies. Taking her future role as Queen very seriously, she was doing her best to learn about politics and anything else she thought she might need in the coming millennium.

Mamoru, having already done politics in University as a minor, understood her thoughts well. Her kanji in the future might be very bad, but at least it was a hint that his girl wasn't _totally_ going to disappear when she became the Queen.

The sound of sobbing came to him as he rounded a tree and he almost tripped over a root on the ground as he tried to see who was so upset. And then he had heard the shouted words and recognized Naru's agonized voice.

Nephlyte...

His eyes closed as he stopped completely, not sure whether to intrude or not. Poor Naru, she was still mourning over Nephlyte? That was right...he had forgotten, but it was exactly four years to the day his General had died by Zoisite's hand.

Mamoru frowned as his eyes opened and he moved cautiously closer to the tree closest him, peering around. Naru stood there, hands thumping against the tree in utter anguish. Her hair and clothes were covered in blossoms, but she didn't seem to care or even notice. Tears ran freely down her face and her face reminded him sharply of the time he had been under Queen Beryl's control and Usagi had cried over him.

He had beat her, his heart taken over by darkness, but she had still refused to hurt him back, her face filled with despair. Evil Prince Endymion had been completely under Beryl and Metallia's control, yet Mamoru had retained complete memories of every action he had made.

He would _never_ ever tell Usagi that he still had self-loathing for his acts, hidden deep in his heart.

"Nephlyte, please!" Naru sobbed uncontrollably. "Tell me you aren't dead and this is just a terrible nightmare." her face fell, her long red hair obscuring her features from Mamoru. But he could still see the tear-drops falling silently onto her white blouse. "Please come back to me?" she pleaded, collapsing to the ground.

Mamoru's fists clenched and a tick began in his jaw. Poor, poor Naru. It was apparent to him that the girl had fallen even more deeply in love with his dead Protector. She had never gotten over him.

"**_Endymion._**" Nephlyte's voice said calmly into his mind.

Mamoru started, then quickly turned around so his back was to the tree and he was hidden from Naru. He summoned in his powers are Prince of Earth and the ghostly form of his old Guardian appeared before him.

"**_My Prince._**" The General bowed, smiling slightly.

The dark-haired man could see completely through his old friend, but Mamoru was used to this now. After his battle with Galaxia, he had come back a changed man. He had felt the power of his planet growing through him and soon after, the ghosts of Nephlyte, Kunzite, Zoisite and Jaedite had appeared to him. Stunned, he had thought that Beryl's evil Generals had somehow come back, but then Sailor Pluto had also appeared and hidden memories had surfaced in his mind. They had been _his_ Protectors. His Generals, turned evil by Metallia, as Mamoru had been. Since that night, whenever he needed them, they appeared before him, guiding him as they had a thousand years ago. Usagi had freaked when she'd walked into the study one night and seen them all gathered there around the fireplace, but after it had been explained, she had accepted it.

"Nephlyte," Mamoru said, smiling. "What brings you here?" He looked about carefully, but the sun had now gone down and the streetlights were switching on. No one would be in the park.

"Her." Nephlyte said simply, nodding towards where Naru was laying face-down on the ground, crying silently.

"What about Jupiter?" Mamoru said, surprised. All the Generals had retained their memories of both the Silver Millennium and their Millennia of servitude to Beryl and so Nephlyte also clearly remembered that he and Princess Jupiter had been in love.

"I still love Jupiter, deep in my heart," The ghost put his hand to his chest and smiled sadly. "But I also fell in love with a young girl who wanted a chocolate parfait with me."

"Nephlyte." Mamoru murmured, eyes sympathetic. Nephlyte had loved twice and now he was dead and he could not have either. His princess was but a faded memory, but he had only been parted from Naru for four years. "What can you do?" He asked, sensing his General wanted something of him. He absently brushed off his dark hair as blossoms fell all around him. They fell right through Nephlyte.

"I want to be human again-for one night," Nephlyte requested, bowing his head. "You have the power within you, my Prince."

"Human?" The handsome dark-haired man said in astonishment. "Nephlyte...she has mourned your death for three years-"

"Four, my Prince." Nephlyte said rather ironically, throwing his Prince a sardonic look. "Naru never forgot that missing year, when everyone else's memories were taken. She also...knows."

"She knows?" Mamoru felt shocked, his face taken-aback. "Naru _knows_?" He repeated, staggered by the revelation. Usagi's friend knew she was Sailor Moon? "How much?" he said faintly.

"She knows that her friend is Sailor Moon, that the Princess' friends are the other Senshi. I suspect she knows that you are Tuxedo Kamen. And I told Naru quite a lot about the Dark Kingdom before I...died."

Mamoru was completely stunned! "Good god." Naru had been living with this knowledge all this time?

"No, just the past year." The General said, reading Mamoru's mind.

"Human?" The Prince said, straightening. "How can I make you human?"

"I need your body." Came the simple reply.

"_My_ body?" Mamoru stared, and then pursed his lips. "Nephlyte, is this even possible?" He questioned, considering the request. For one night, his General wished to be human again.

"It is." Nephlyte gestured around. "Take a look about you, Prince. This is all yours. This very planet is yours. You have felt the power growing within you."

"Yes." Mamoru murmured, nodding slightly. He had felt it acutely and he had wondered if his time to become King was nearer than they all suspected.

"Draw on its power." The General murmured, looking past Mamoru to Naru. She was now laying there, shoulders no longer shaking. She had obviously cried herself out. "Please, Endymion." he said quietly, looking back to Mamoru.

"You never have to say please to me, old friend." Mamoru replied, smiling gently. "I-"

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi abruptly ran up, her evening gown up around her thighs. She stopped abruptly when she saw Nephlyte and let her skirts fall, blushing. "I uh...sensed something was wrong." she finished slowly, looking from one to another.

Then she seemed to sense something else and her head turned to where Naru was. "Naru." she whispered, turning to go to her friend, but Mamoru took her arm and shook his head.

"No, she needs Nephlyte right now, Usagi." he said seriously.

"Nephlyte?" The beautiful blonde looked bewildered, but stayed in place as Mamoru drew her close and hugged her.

"Usako, Naru knows everything. About you being Sailor Moon; the girls the Senshi. She never forgot that year when you wished you were just a normal girl."

Usagi looked horrified. "Oh gods!" She said, a hand moving over Mamoru's tuxedo until it rested over his heart. "She remembers Nephlyte dying?"

"She comes here every day and every year she marks the tree with a line." Nephlyte said solemnly. "Princess, I have asked my Prince for one night in his body-"

Usagi interrupted him swiftly. "Of course!" She said, nodding. "I understand."

"Usako?" Mamoru said, rather stunned. She had grasped the situation immediately!

"You _have_ to let him, Mamo-chan!" The blonde said urgently, gazing into his eyes. "Poor Naru! I didn't know." Tears started in her expressive blue eyes.

"Thank you," The General said with feeling, bowing to the both. "I love her." he admitted in a whisper.

"We can have dinner anytime." Usagi nodded firmly.

"And we have a thousand years to look forward to. Naru deserves this happiness." Mamoru agreed, kissing his love lightly on the forehead. "What do we need to do?" He asked his friend.

Nephlyte frowned slightly. "This may also require Princess Serenity's help," he said slowly. "I have never done this before."

"I will gladly help." Usagi said softly, smiling at the General. "Anything for you both."

"Good then," Nephlyte said, somewhere humorously, "Because as much as I love you, Endymion, I don't want you witnessing anything that transpires between Naru and I."

Usagi's and Mamoru's eyes went wide and they exchanged a look.

Nephlyte groaned at them and rolled his green eyes. "I don't intend to do anything to compromise Naru!" He said to them sternly.

The two sighed and then laughed sheepishly.

"It's Mamoru's body after all." Usagi giggled, reaching up on her tippy-toes to kiss Mamoru.

When she drew back, he affectionately kissed her on the nose, and then they both looked at Nephlyte.

"Okay, now what?" Mamoru asked curiously.

"I need you to become your true selves." Nephlyte said cautiously, wondering how they would take it. They gave him identical looks of surprise and then both shimmered simultaneously and he was suddenly standing before Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. But...something was different with the Princess.

Endymion and Nephlyte stared at her, flabbergasted. On her golden head sat a crown, the silver Crystal nestled in the center.

"What is it?" Serenity asked, blinking at them. She then felt the heaviness of something on her head and reached up gingerly. He fingers met cool metal and she plucked it from her head swiftly, brining it down to her eyes. "Goddess!" She exclaimed, blue eyes going wide. "This is-"

"Neo Queen Serenity's crown." Endymion said, voice strangled. "Why do I have the feeling that our future is about to come crashing down upon us?" He groaned, rolling his eyes.

Serenity's eyes met Endymion and they both shook their head in exasperation. "Pluto!" They chorused.

"You've lost me." Nephlyte said, bewildered. "Neo Queen...Gods Princess! The future-self Endymion has mentioned?" he ejaculated, taken-aback.

"That is correct." The Princess sighed and placed the crown carefully back onto her forehead. Standing there so regally, she truly looked the Queen she would soon become. She glanced over her Prince's attire and frowned slightly. "You do not look like King Endymion, my love." she said.

The dark-haired man looked down at his suit of armor. "Hmm, I'm not wearing lavender at least." he joked. "And I suppose that medal I was wearing has yet to be earned."

Nephlyte suddenly stiffened, looking behind them. Naru was making her way to her feet slowly, exhaustion in her every movement. She had cried herself out and was heading home. "Princess, Prince-now would be a good time." he said rather urgently.

"Right." The Princess and Prince said.

Serenity began to glow a soft silver, the Silver Crystal in her crown pulsating. The Cherry Blossoms strangely began to fly around her also, giving her a completely unearthly look.

Endymion began to drawn on the power from the Earth about him, when to his complete shock, the Golden Crystal appeared from thin air and floated before him, it's glow encompassing him. "Helios?" He said, eyes wide.

"I didn't see that one coming." Nephlyte muttered, a little overwhelmed by the two Royals standing before him. They both had so much power at their fingertips; they could have destroyed whole galaxies!

Serenity and Endymion's eyes closed and the silver and golden light encompassed both the Prince and then Nephlyte's spirit. He felt a warmth and power fill him and then he was abruptly sucked into the Prince's body.

Serenity felt Endymion's spirit enter her body and felt as stunned as he when their minds touched. "_**Endymion?**_" She questioned, the light from the Silver Crystal and her body fading. Before she knew it, she was again Usagi. "**_Mamo-chan!_**" She shouted mentally.

"**_Usa! I could hear you a mile away. Please be quieter._**" he replied, giving a mental wince. "**_I didn't know this would happen!_**" He exclaimed.

Usagi turned to look at Endymion's body and saw the Golden Crystal disappear at the same time as the Prince's appearance changed into that of Nephlyte.

Nephlyte raised his hands to his face, a look of wonder in his green eyes. "It worked!" He said in delight, throwing the blonde girl a grateful look. He then frowned. "Endymion?" He questioned, also sending his words mentally.

Usagi held up a hand and waved, then pointed to her head. "He's in _here_." She said, smiling.

"Thank the gods." The General sighed. Then he bowed low before Usagi. "Thank you my Prince. My Princess," he murmured, "I'll return your body at dawn."

"No hurry." Usagi giggled at him and waved him off. She watched as Nephlyte strode around the tree that had hidden them all from Naru and walk swiftly to where she was, her back to them. "_**So sweet.**_" Usagi sighed mentally, romance filling her mind.

"**_I'm glad to have helped._**" Mamoru said dryly, watching through her eyes.

They both watched as Nephlyte called out Naru's name and she turned slowly.

"_Nephlyte_?" She screamed. "Oh my god. Please say you're real?"

"Okay, I think we'll make our exit now, Mamo-chan." Usagi said firmly, turning and walking away.

"_**Question?**_" Mamoru said mentally.

"Hmm?" She said absently, looking around for potential muggers. She _was_ in only an evening dress!

"_**What are we supposed to do now?**_" Her love asked, sounding a little lost.

Usagi paused, and then smiled."_**How about we watch some mushy romantic movie?**_" She said eagerly, with a hint of mischief. Mamoru _hated_ those!

"**_Yes I _do_! And if you subject me to that, when I get my body back I'll have to spank you._**" he retorted, reading her mind.

"Would you really?" She said with keen interest, only joking.

"**_Usako_**!" He shouted in disbelief.

She giggled and looked up into the night sky. "Just joking, Mamo-chan." She assured him. "I left my purse at the restaurant, you know." she went on conversationally. A thought came to her and her smile widened. "How about we go look at the moon from the top of Tokyo Tower?"

"**_It's closed this time of night._**" Mamoru began, then his mind brushed hers and she felt his delight.

"I think Eternal Sailor Moon would like one more flight." The blonde said nostalgically. "If I'm to become Queen soon, there will be no more Sailor Moon."

"_**Lead the way then, my Princess.**_" Mamoru murmured mentally. The moon was beautiful tonight, but his angel was even more so.

* * *

"I'm real, Naru." Nephlyte told her, stopping a few feet away. He didn't want to scare her and the way she had screamed when she saw him had been expected. 

"Truly?" She whispered, narrowing the gap between them. She reached out and touched his face, her eyes widening in joy as she felt warm flesh. "Nephlyte." she said, her throat closing with emotion.

"My Naru." he said in the same tone, reaching out to run his hand through her long silky hair, the pink Cherry Blossoms falling to the ground. Then he touched her cheek, wanting to kiss her so badly he could almost taste it. His Naru had grown into a beautiful woman.

"Did you come back for our parfait?" She asked him, voice catching.

"Chocolate, right?" He replied, smiling.

"That's right," she said, eyes turning away for a moment. When she looked back, their was a hint of hope in he eyes. "Are you here to...stay?"

"Not, I'm so sorry, Naru," The General said with deep regret. "It's only for one night."

"One night?" She cried out, heart clenching.

"Don't look at me that way," he said, hands clenching into fists. "I can only borrow this body from my Prince for one night, or his soul won't find its way back."

"Prince?" Naru said, frowning curiously.

"Yes," he grinned at her. "I bet you didn't know Usagi was a Princess?"

"A _Princess_!" She screeched in shock. "Are you kidding me!"

"No." he said, green eyes glinting with mirth. "And my Prince you know as Mamoru."

"Whoa." Naru breathed, mind boggling.

"I'll tell you everything tonight. But first, let's get that parfait I promised you."

"Okay! I know a place." Naru said eagerly, bouncing up and down on her feet. Then she looked around and her face firmed. "But first..." she trailed off.

"First?" His eyebrow rose. What on earth did his love have in mind? Her eyes showed a mixture of shyness and confidence that was bewildering.

"You haven't even kissed me." Naru said shyly, looking up at him with luminous eyes.

Ah! That's what she wanted. So, she truly shared the same feelings are him. She wanted a kiss as badly as he did! Nephlyte smiled back gently. "Did you want me to?" He teased.

"You know I do." she whispered, moving closer to him and placing her hands on his chest. Looking up into his beloved face, she felt happiness ready to spill over. She wanted to scream her love and joy to the world! "I've dreamed of it many times." she went on, cheeks flushing. Luckily, it was so dark he couldn't see! At least, she _hoped_ not.

"Then, who am I to disappoint a lady?" He murmured, arms going about her and holding her close.

As his face moved closer to hers, Naru closed her eyes. She knew it was rare to have such moments of complete happiness, but this was hers. There and now. "I love you, Nephlyte." she told him, feeling his breath waft across her lips.

Nephlyte's lips touched hers with the barest hint. "I know," he said tenderly. "I love you too."

* * *

Usagi reached the edge of the park and walked out of the gates into the busy street-life. "Don't you go messing around in my thoughts or memories, Mamo-chan." she warned him aloud, heading back towards the restaurant where she could collect her purse and cancel their reservation. She was looking forward to one last flight as Sailor Moon and she knew Mamoru was also. 

Her mind moved beyond the flight and wandered as it had so often lately when she wondered what it would be like to be with Mamoru totally. They lived together, but hadn't gone any further than hugs and kisses.

There was a pause and then Mamoru laughed wickedly. "**_Why Usako,_**" he drawled. "**_I do believe you have designs on my virtue! You should have said something sooner and we could have been having _all_ sorts of fun._**"

Oh no! He'd seen _that_! Damn, she'd forgotten him for a moment there! Usagi gasped, hands going to her suddenly-red cheeks. "Mamoru!" she howled at him.

* * *

Behind them, back at the tree, Naru and Nephlyte shared a first sweet kiss, with the blossoms falling about them. They might have only one night, but it would mean the world to them both and neither would ever forget the one they had given their heart to, even if they could never again be together…but they would also never totally be apart, as long as Prince Endymion lived. 

"Naru-did I ever tell you about the time my Prince met his fiance, the Princess of the Moon?" Nephlyte said, his arm going about the red-head's shoulders as they slowly walked through the park.

Naru laid her head on his shoulder, smiling happily. "No," she said, wanting to hear anything he might say to her. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

****

The End

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated. 

I hope that you enjoyed this. I always thought it was so sad how Naru lost the guy she loved. I'm a Jupiter/Nephlyte fan, but I just had to write this one and give N/N some closure.

This Fanfic was a Challenge from the '_**One Hour Challenges List**_'. What you do is pick a Challenge-which is posted daily by me-then a 'Couple' from the 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives', then you have an hour to write as much Fanfic as you can. Details are in my Profile.

Grin In this case, the 'Couple' I chose was '**_Usagi/Mamoru and Nephlyte/Naru_**'.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


End file.
